


All About That Love Bass

by QuirinSalling



Category: Glee
Genre: A bit of Spoderick, Awkward Flirting, Can't Sing, Drama, Flirting, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M, Mention of lesbian, New New Directions - Freeform, Relationship(s), Romance, gay kiss, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirinSalling/pseuds/QuirinSalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life did not seem to have a more consistent way, a single solution can be thought: Change! After all, when life sends a curve ball, you have to deviate. But what happens when it is finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel and everything makes to collapse a second time? You back up and return to the fight? Or just blame everyone and back home?... Maybe all you need is the right beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About That Love Bass

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm not a official english speaker. As you can see. I'm using translator to translate my history to english. I'm from Brazil, so, be nice about my mistakes and tell what is wrong, okay? Hope you can enjoy that, guys. Bye for now.

With the head resting on the back seat of a taxi glass traveling in one of the numerous highways of the US, was a sleeping boy, apparently of eighteen, his tousled brown hair kneaded even more against the car glass, his jacket black cloth was crowded and his white shirt, with his jeans the only slightly intact piece. The taxi driver looked in the rearview mirror the scene and could not believe how he managed to sleep well, but did his best to keep as much silence in the vehicle. However, when they arrived at their destination, a small town several miles in a state south of Detroit, he had to wake the boy.

At first he seemed disoriented and mumbled some incoherent things, then after rubbing his eyes and stretching, he looked out the window and was faced with a small set of condos. Paying the taxi driver by running, grabbed her suitcase in the trunk and watched as the vehicle disappeared at the turn the corner a few feet away, then turn around and face your future 'home'.

After confirming your information in the lobby and get your key that had a small sticker with the number '7' in red hanging the object, he went to the net Kit at the end of the small alley. He unlocked the door and pushed allowing yourself look inside before entering. Well, at least it was warm, he might say.

His mother decided to send him back to America after repair as the son walked acting like a zombie all day. His grades in school were in free fall, teachers not recognized more, and so were his friends also. But when she asked what was happening, the boy shrugged and went to the room, isolating there for hours until he fell asleep without eating anything at all. She had the theory that the disagreements in the loving son of life were beginning to affect you in a harmful and dangerous form. So the only way out was to send him away from it all, back where he belonged. The United States.

So she bought you a net Kit in a small town in Ohio. He enrolled in the public school that was reaching average private school and promised to offer whatever was necessary for him to return to walk on their own feet.

The boy sighed after closing the door behind her and pull her bag on the edge of the bed, which was situated in the middle of the living room, facing a 42-inch TV.And following a few steps to the bottom, he saw that there was a small kitchen and a bathroom. The place could be small, but there had his luxury. Kitchen completely made of stainless steel. Double bed with two firm mattresses and cable TV.

Playing in his new bed and staring at the ceiling, the boy decided to end the nap that had begun in the taxi, after all, had been fifteen hours of travel, he was exhausted.

A few hours later, when the sun was already a few moments to by, and that was visible through the kitchen window overlooking a beautiful view of the hill surrounding that area of the city, he had just gotten out of the shower when someone knocked at your door. Arching an eyebrow, he walked only with the towel wrapped around his waist and opened the door slowly, to look at what was in front of him made his jaw drop. Sasha!  
It had to be her, those blond hair, now well longer than he remembered, provocative face, accompanied by nice pair of clear eyes that examined him deeply as if they saw through it, certainly had to be her.

\- Sasha!

\- Stanley!

After receiving a hard slap on your face of the girl, they embraced tightly. Even the boy being a little wet still, she did not care. So many years ago, and she felt so miss those arms to hold him as before. When they parted, Stanley had tears in her eyes that flowed freely, but his smile was so great that those who see from a different angle would say he looked like a maniac.

\- I felt so much, but so much miss you! My God! - The boy said after he change clothes in the bathroom and back to bed where the girl was sitting smiling sympathetically at him like he had not just deliver a slap in the other.

\- You just vanished face. When her mother called me saying you were coming, I do not know whether to be excited or preparing some slow and painful way to kill you! - She said seriously, making him feel a twinge of guilt. It was true, he left with his mother to Europe a few years ago, and after a few months, he simply forgot to get in touch with her. And she was his best friend since leaving the diaper, my God! - You have a lot to tell me. Mainly, what the hell have happened to you in these last few months. His mother is dead for concern.

Stanley sighed tiredly. He would have to talk about it sooner or later, said that it is better put out than saving just for you. So that's what he did. Told exactly everything from the day he came to London, to the reason why he almost just went into depressive collapse in recent weeks.

Sasha was a good listener, always has been. Not interrupted even once, not even when he thought he should. But when the boy finished speaking, she did not know how to react. She was angry, very angry, however, felt bad for his friend. You are right that he simply forgot here and lived there crazy life in Europe, but she could see into those blue eyes that something was broken. And it was her duty to help fix.

\- I'm really sorry, Stan. But it's like their mother even said. You're back to start again. And I'll help you with that, okay? Now ... How about a party? - She waggled his eyebrows provocatively and Stanley smiled nodding.  
And so they spent the whole night dancing in the house while the music channel provided them with the beats.

...

Two days later, on a Monday morning, Sasha woke the boy tapas, making him jump scared.

\- What? - He asked confused and slightly scared.

The girl was fully dressed in a look worked in black, a skirt that reached to his knees, typical school uniform, his shirt just to the body had the initials 'VA' written in bright red on the right breast, as well as the jacket. And on his shoulder lay the strap of her purse.

\- You will be late on the first day? - She asked seriously.

\- I did not know that classes started today ... - He muttered uncertain. - It is you who will take me by chance?

\- Your mother made me promise not to let you miss any day. Especially the first day. - She just said and began swatting the boy to the bathroom. - See if no delay.

A few minutes later they were inside the huge Outlander Sasha, and the boy stared incredulously from the second that had put the seat belt.

\- What? - She asked with a raised eyebrow.

\- You robbed a bank by any chance? You become a delinquent? A criminal? You married an old filthy rich? - Stanley asked last a accusatory tone and the girl rolled her eyes.

\- It was a gift, okay?

\- From an old filthy rich?

\- Do Not! - Sasha said serious turning the steering wheel to take the main road toward the new school of Stanley. - All choir members at my school won this car.

The boy's mouth was further opened.

\- Present school to have won national last year. - She shrugged and parked across the parking lot of a huge school of salmon tone walls, where they saw a few meters further, on the facade of the building the WMHS letters in stark red. - You welcome.

Stanley sighed and car descended closing the door then.

\- See you at lunch. Do not get into confusion, make some friends. Take care baby. - Sasha smiled one last time before engaging the reverse and disappear on the road.

Taking a deep breath, he headed toward the main building. Like every beginning of year, especially for newcomers, gave him their schedules and the combination of your closet, along with a list of very strange rules, so that he can tell when he began to read:

_Prohibited to store fatty foods in closets, in backpacks, bags or any other place within the school._  
_Prohibited to 'make out' in the hallways._  
_Forbidden to sing, dance, paint or start any activity related human Arts and Sciences in the school vicinity._

And there was.

Stanley wondered who the hell would be the director of that school and it would be as crazy as its rules.

...

After three class periods, Stanley met Sasha in the parking lot, and she said she had found a restaurant nearby that was offering great pancakes for lunch, which he thanked, because with a small glimpse into the canteen he was sick. There was only vegetables and a green beat being served as an accompaniment.

When they were almost done eating, coming from a hallway that connected the cafeteria with the neighboring property, they heard the sound of a piano, followed soon after by a male voice began to sing acoustically soft song and suddenly the voice a woman was present, and it was truly lovely.

The two friends looked at each other and decided to follow the hallway and check what it was. When they reached the balcony next to a ladder, saw the two who were singing sitting side by side in front of a piano. The harmony of both left Stanley impressed, and then the song, " _Suddenly Seymour_ " was stunning, and it reminded him of the time he studied with Sasha years ago, and how things got bad and months ago ... And what did disconnect the moment completely.

The girl feeling the sudden change of the boy, firmly held her hand and together they returned to the cafeteria and then to the car Sasha, who drove in silence to the complex that the friend lived. She could tell just by the look he would not go back to school like that, so just let him go home. However, later that day, she called the friend.

\- Stanley, what happened? - She asked quietly.

\- I could not bear to see them singing. It is just that. I just could not stand ... - The friend replied tired.

\- Well, maybe if you ...

\- Do not even suggest it, Sasha. You know I can not more. It's been many months since I promised myself not to do that anymore. OK? My mother said the same thing, and I am tired of saying it. - Stanley said nuanced. - That is the cause of all my problems, I want to avoid more.

\- Then I'll have to prove to you that you are wrong, my dear. For this is the solution for everything! - And so she hung up the call.  
And so the next morning the girl was in the boy's door with a DVD in hand, confident that it would be content shot and fall.

\- And what the hell have in there? - The boy asked crossing his arms, sitting on her bed and placing the side of the backpack because it looked like he would miss the first class anyway.

\- The best thing that ever happened in your life.

\- Harry Potter? - He asked, and the girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. - What? It was one of the best things that happened in my life.

\- Say it is more _personal_.

Thus, she connected the DVD player that was brought home to the television and sat down beside his friend. After the introduction of the Stanley remembered be the sign of his old school here in America, behold starts playing a very familiar background music and suddenly he tries to get up abruptly to go off, but Sasha holds in place, and the his serious countenance, gradually falling, falling, until he was kneeling on the bed, tears building up in her eyes and hands thrust into the sheet ...

It was his last performance on behalf of the school in a state competition. His solo "Broken-hearted Girl" Beyonce echoed through the room where the competition was taking place. Without any instrumental accompaniment, Stanley found himself doing each audience's face to focus him and his voice. And when that was over, the burst of applause, shouts and whistles brought back from the trance.

Closing his eyes and sitting on his lap, he sighed and tried to compose himself while Sasha took the DVD.

\- Stanley, you can not avoid it forever. It is a gift. A gift able to silence thousands of people and leave them fascinated and hypnotized. And I hate to admit it, but ... - She laughed bland. - I envy you. If I had your voice, your ability to achieve impossible notes in a simple and easy way, I never would keep it for me.  
Stanley raised his head and looked at her friend. She was right about what he was saying because it was not just her that he came to hear that ... All those ... All those who passed through his life said that. But it seemed that his voice was not good enough to keep them in your life, right? No, it seemed there. So what was the point he uses it to win a competition, the more he craved was never satisfied?

\- I can not, okay? Not an hour at least. Maybe later on, but for now not ... I can not. - He sighed and nodded Sasha.  
Embracing the friend one last time took him to school on time he gets to the second class, but the boy's head could not concentrate on anything that their teachers said, that video continued to run repeatedly on his head. And that was leaving him crazy.

...

The week went by, Sasha did not touch it anymore, but still insisted on taking and seek Stanley in school, as if he were solving flee like a rebellious child. But what he did not admit to her friend, is that even he liked at school. Teaching was really good and no one disturbed him there. In fact, no one there even noticed his existence.

This until Thursday he returned from lunch with a savory ham and cheese in hand, and was eating absently until a clamor in the hall caught his attention, and without realizing how and from where it came, felt his back slam on the floor and two legs put pressure on your chest and when he looked up, saw the fangs of a Boxer breed dog on him, and his mouth dropped open.

When he felt his salty being taken away abruptly from his hand, looked away from the dog and looked up. A woman between her forties facing him with a serious expression.

\- I believe you have received the rules this year, I'm right? - She asked crouching next to the dog and you serving salty.

\- Yes, it is. - The boy finally said, still not believing what he was witnessing.

\- And yet you dare challenge my authority bringing this garbage covered in grease and oil into my school? - She asked seriously.

\- It is baked! And I had forgotten this stupid rule. - Stanley said before giving a hoot had learned in training dogs, making the Boxer get off your chest so he could get up coming face to face with the woman, which he was presumed to be the principal of the school. - What is your problem?

\- Disobey again the rules and the use of my attack whistle dear dogs on you, and no training Monday you've received will save you. - She threatened and turned his back walking away surrounded by three dogs.

Stanley folded his arms across his chest and rolled her eyes, and without much leash to it, returned to his way to the next class.

...

It was Friday already, finally the last period was over and Stanley was walking to the exit when suddenly heard a familiar voice slightly. Kicking a few steps, looked through the glazing of one room and saw the same girl who was singing in that store the other day. But the school was completely empty, what she was doing there? And singing?

Stanley decided to observe and "like" the song she sang. It was a favorite. _Let It Go_...

According to the song she went, she left the large room he was in and went down the hall heading towards the staff room, the boy could be inferred from the small part of the school map that had bleached. But why?

After observes it using the Xerox machine, saw her going toward the billboard and posting one of the many leaves that were in their hands. When she went to another aisle, Stanley approached the table and his eyes widened. It was a pamphlet ... Coral! And there was a huge gold star next door. But what surprised him most was the name of the new coach... _Rachel Berry_!


End file.
